


Dispelling

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Legends, Random Encounters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: All Hallow's Eve is the only time the Beast can leave his castle and mingle with others.Unfortunately for him, the only person who takes notice of him is a child, and she's rather disappointed at how poorly he matches up with his legend.





	Dispelling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).

He is positively terrifying. Anyone who looks at him would say as much. Big claws! Big teeth! Lots of fur and big paws. He is an otherworldly beast who demanded respect and causes everyone around him to cower in fear.

All Hallow’s Eve is the only time that he can leave his castle and be himself without causing some horrible stir and getting himself stabbed to death with a pitchfork.

Unfortunately, the child in the mask at his knee, having bumped into him while they were both traversing the city street, is not impressed with his outfit.

“Are you supposed to be the beast?” she tucks her hands against her waist and stares at him, up and down. “Oh no, this won’t do at all! Your costume looks all wrong!”

He is wearing breaches and a white shirt, and his furry body is just as oversized and intimidating as always. “How can it be wrong? I’m beastly!”

“Well, first of all, you should definitely be carrying a sheep!” says the child. “Everyone knows the beast has a hellish sheep who helps him kill bad little children.”

His jaw dropped. “Is that so?”

“And you have to have a big scythe! He cuts down the little children with them.”

“…Excuse me? Why would he kill with a scythe! Look at my – I mean his – claws.”

The kid rolled her eyes at him. “Well, that’s how he reaps your soul. Also you need way more blood!” she reaches into her burlap sack and pulled out a jar of jam. “Hold still, this is going to be sticky!”

“Wait!” he shouts, but the child is faster than him. He’s far too late to stop her and ends up soaked from ankle to head in sticky raspberry jam.

Satisfied, she puts the empty jar back in her sack, then hands him her own scythe. “There. Now you look like the beast! Happy All Hallows!” 

He stands in the light as she scampers away and heaves a sigh. Actually hurting the child would do her no good and draw attention to himself; and after all, the clothing he was wearing were simple rags.

With as much dignity as he can muster, he turns back toward his castle – making plans to take a nice, warm bath once he reaches it.


End file.
